Rags and Riches
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Bella is just trying to get her car fixed after a small accident. Edward is the mechanic that can't seem to stay away from the mysterious Isabella Swan. But there is more to Edward that he's hiding from Bella. Will he be able to convince her to trust and love again? Or will she just push him away?
1. Chapter 1

**So as you all can see I deleted 'Tattoos and Suits', I just was not feeling the story so I've started this one and feel much more confident about it. Hope you understand and enjoy reading the new story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Finished," I smiled looking at my client, Marisa, through my mirror "you look amazing." She pulled some of her long brown curls forward and smiled. I grabbed her small veil and placed it in the tiny bump I made.

"I love it, thank you so much Bella it looks absolutely stunning." Marisa smiled "I can't believe the day is finally here, I'm getting married." She stood and gave me a huge smile "Thanks for this," she went over to her vanity and wrote me a check.

"Have a wonderful day, it's going to be special." I smiled taking the check from her and slipping it inside my purse. I cleaned up all my hairspray, curling irons and bobby pins and hauled it all t my car. "Call Alice," I said to my car so it would pick up over bluetooth.

The phone rang a couple times and my best friend's tiny voice came in through the car "Well hello there beautiful darling," Alice said "how was your appointment?"

"Fine, she looked stunning and glowing." I mumbled "Hey are we still getting sushi tonight because I am starving." I stopped at a red light and looked at the sky as it started to turn grey. "It's gonna rain."

"Yeah I know, why don't we just order pizza. You know I hate getting dressed up and then it raining on me. I'll order a large, pineapple and peppers sound good?"

My stomach growled at the thought. "That sounds-" I was stopped short when my car was suddenly shot forward from someone crashing into the back of my car.

* * *

My beautiful Mercedes-Benz sat at Wilburns's Auto Repair looking sat with no bumper. "Ms. Swan," A tall man with tattoos covering both arms and wearing a white tank approached me holding a clip board "you have the Mercedes correct?" I nodded "Damage isn't bad at all."

I sighed "Thank god, how much is this going to cost me?" I looked up at the mechanic.

"A hundred, maybe a hundred and thirty nothing more than that. You should have it back in a week probably." I scratched the top of my head, it could have been worse.

"Okay," I said looking up into his green eyes, he had to be about six foot two "I'll just pay when I come get it, is that fine?"

"Yeah, I'm Edward by the way I'll be working on your car. Here's my card," he pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to me "if you have any concerns then just let me know."

Alice pulled into the parking lot and honked "Thank you Edward, I'm Bella by the way." I said shaking his hand. I climbed into Alice's car and slumped back into my seat "I won't have a car for a week, the bumper fell off and the mechanic was really hot."

"Only you would be concerned about your car and checking out the mechanic at the same time." Alice laughed "But are you okay, you weren't hurt or anything were you?"

"No I just want to go home and take a bubble bath, maybe call my sister." Alice rambled on the entire ride back to our apartment and when we pulled in I told her I was tried and just wanted to be alone. I made myself a bubble bath and slowly sank down into the huge tub, I reached for my phone and dialed my little sister, Renesmee's cell number.

"Bonjour," Renesmee answered on the second ring "is this my beautiful older sister calling me?"

"Why yes this is," I smiled "how is my annoying little sister."

"Oh you know just living the life right now finished senior year like a boss." I laughed "No god high school fucking sucks, why didn't you tell me senior year was going to be this fucking horrible."

"I wanted you to find out for yourself, just think in about two weeks it's going graduation and than summer. Have you told the parents that you're going to Washington State?"

"I managed to get the mail before they did when I got my acceptance letter and I've just kept it on the down-low. They some think I'm going to NYU still and they're going to flip a shit when they see in the graduation pamphlet that Washington State is next to my name not NYU."

"Can I ask why you picked Washington State?"

"Because they it's far from mom and dad and closer to you, like twenty minutes close to you. Enough about me, how was your day today?"

"Well my car got hit so I'll be without it for a week. I did a brides hair today and she looked so amazing."

"Your car got hit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her "my mechanic was hot. But other then that I'm just relaxing in a bubble bath and chatting with you. I'm going to have to take the bus tomorrow."

"That sounds like an adventure." she said "Listen I'm going to go be a teenager and sneak out of the house and break some rules so I'll call you later, love you."

"Love you too, be safe and walk on the right side of the stairs, they make less noise." I smiled and hung up.

* * *

Fuck I was so late, really fucking late. I ran around my apartment looking for my bag full of my curling irons, flat irons and hairspray. I needed them for work this morning and they also had my comb and scissors in them. I stopped in the middle of the living room, my car ohmygod my stuff was still in my car. I ran over to my purse and pulled out the card I received from the mechanic.

"Hello? Oh god thank you for answering, hi I was there yesterday you have my car, the Mercedes-Benz. I left my work stuff in my car am I able to come up and get it?" I asked quickly.

"Um I guess," he answered.

"Thank you so much, I should be there in ten minutes I have to take the bus!" I said and hung up. I grabbed my black sweater and red Michael Kors bag and ran to catch the bus. I sat alone in the back and texted Alice.

**Heading to Wilburns, let my work stuff in trunk -Bella**

**Typical Bella, I'm going out with someone from work tonight so I might be home late. -Alice **

**Lucky girl, so I'm guessing that it'll just be Nextflix and I tonight -Bella**

**Rich bitch go online shop ;) -Alice**

The bus stopped and I walked out, the sky above turned gray and I knew that today was going to drag. I went as fast as I could to the repair shop in my Louboutin black pumps. All the garage doors were up and I walked right inside, a couple of guys were working on cars and staring at me. "Hi, I'm looking for Edward.."

"Right here," He popped around the corner with no shirt on. His chest and torso were covered in tattoos and in some odd way it really turned me on. "is this you were wanting?" He held up both of my black bags.

"Yes," I thanked him "I should get going I have to go downtown." I situated the bags on my arms and turned to leave.

"Do you want a ride?" he said when I was almost outside "It's going to rain and downtown is pretty far." I took a deep breath and smiled.

"That would be awesome," He held up a finger and disappeared. When he returned he had a blue tee shirt on and motioned for me to follow him behind the shop. He helped me place my stuff into the back of his lifted truck and started the engine. "Uh Mark Anthony Salon."

"That big fancy place with the all glass windows?" Edward asked pulling out of the parking lot. I nodded a _yes _"I've always seen it when I go downtown, always looked real fancy. I see it has a dress code," He looked at my black jeans, black tank and black sweater.

"It pays well so I can't complain."

"Are the hours good?"

I shrugged "Sometimes but today I work eight," I looked at the dashboard as it flashed nine "to six because some girls asked off for today so I'm taking on extra clients for the day plus I'm doing a girls hair for prom and I'm late."

"Sounds stressful," He laughed and stopped at a red light. He flipped on the car radio and we stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When he pulled up in front of my work I smiled at him.

"Seriously thank you so much, you have no idea how much you've helped me." I jumped out of his truck and waved at him before I headed to a shitty day of work.

* * *

"Prom is this week," Renesmee told me over the phone while I sat in the back of the salon eating my packed lunch. "I think I'm going to wear this gold dress it's gorgeous."

"It sounds pretty," I said taking a bite of my salad "when do finals start?"

"Next week, hell week. So this party last night was completely banging, it was all glow in the dark it was so raw. Plus Garrett was there and I wanted him to see what he was missing."

"Why'd you two break up again?"

"Apparently I'm to much to handle," she sighed "it's whatever. It just sucked because I did really like him, and at the party last night he said he wanted to talk to me but I was a little tipsy and Rachel drove me home."

"Maybe he want's to get back together?" I mumbled "Hearing your love life makes mine seeming pretty boring. I haven't been on a date since Mike, god he's a piece of shit."

"But anyway mom and dad are already planning my graduation party, it's going to be the week after I graduate so we can get it out of the way. So mark your calendar and bring date."

"Very funny little one, listen I need to get back to work I have a prom girl coming in here for a trial run so I need to go get set up. I'll text you later she I get home."

"Love you," Renesmee shouted before I hung up. My next client came in with such a crazy demand for her prom hair it took two hours to make sure it was perfect, when finished she smiled and hugged me. I checked the clock and it was 5:54, I was off. I cleaned up my station and counted my tips, a solid three hundred dollars. I collected my bags and the rain was pouring down from the sky, when I stepped outside I noticed a red truck, Edward from the repair shop was parked there.

"Get in," he rolled down the window and shouted. I didn't hesitate, just climbed inside and sighed with the warmth that welcomed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"You said what time you got off and I didn't want you having to wait for the bus in the rain." He pulled way from the curb "Where too?"

"The RidgeWood Apartments," I set my bags on the floor "thank you."

"No problem, look I haven't eaten I missed lunch so do you wanna eat with me? There is a pizza place right by where you live do you care to join me?" I shrugged "Alright then." The ride was silent and when we got to the Mellow Mushroom we got out o his car.

"I've lived in my apartment for three years and have never seen this place."

"My brother found it, it's really tasty my brother found it one day and swears it's the best pizza place in town." Edward got us a table and the waiter took our drink orders, I got water while Edward got beer. "No beer?"

"I don't drink," I told him

"Why?" I shrugged "A conversation for another time I guess." He order a pizza topped with peppers, olives and chicken. "How was work?"

"Good, long but good." I looked at him "Do you always pick up your clients from work and take them to pizza?"

"Nope just you." he smiled taking a bite of pizza "Listen it's raining and I would feel like an asshole if I didn't help you to work. Plus the buses are not clean and the wait is forever."

"Well thank you, it's very nice of you." He smirked at me and took another bite. Edward finished eating and drove me back to my apartment "Thank you again, I'll see you when you finish my car."

"See you later Ms. Swan," he smiled

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for understanding about my last story you guys are awesome. Thanks for the positive reviews on this story, it means a lot to me and here is the second chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Edward the mechanic had taken me to work a second day in a row. What also surprised me was he was waiting for me when I got out of work, and once again took me to the Mellow Mushroom. "Why a hairstylist?" Edward asked as we ate pizza.

"When my mom liked me she used to play with my hair all the time. When my sister was born I would play with her hair and then I decided to make a living out of it." I popped a piece of my pizza in my mouth.

"Your car should be ready by tomorrow," Edward ordered another round "come on, one drink?"

"Fine, just one." I sighed "Thank you for fixing my car, I know it's your job but also taking me to work it's been a big help."

"No problem." Edward smile as our drinks were delivered. I promised myself I would drink one beer, but that turned into four real quickly and soon I was stumbling into my apartment with Edward just as drunk right behind me.

"Thank god we're walking distance," I mumbled grabbing Edward's hand and leading him to my apartment door. "welcome to my home sweet home." I stumbled pulling him inside.

"Very nice," Edward smiled kicking off his shoes. He advanced on me and backed me up against a wall before I could stop him. "I think I'm going to kiss you Ms. Swan, is that okay?"

"Hmm," I hummed "I think I'd like that." He crashed his lips onto mine and the spark I felt was indescribable, it was electric. I started pulling the hem of his shirt out of his pants and successfully pulled it over his head. He grabbed me by my thighs and picked me up "There," I pointed to my room and he quickly walked me inside and shut the door.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my neck and pulled my shirt over my head. I worked on his belt buckle and opened his jeans. I was to drunk to stop, to know what was happening but all I remember was that I liked it. I liked it a lot.

* * *

I felt like the earth was pressing down on my head, and it didn't help that I could feel Alice next to me humming. "Shut the fuck up," I mumbled pulling the blanket over my head.

"Yeah sure, just one quick question." Alice said "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED." My eyes snapped open and I sat up, I was naked as the day I was born. "You have a hicky, oh my god Bella!"

"The mechanic," I squeaked "I had sex with the mechanic, Edward." I felt like trash, had he just left and not said anything? This is why I don't drink, god Bella you're so fucking stupid.

"You sleep with the hot mechanic?" Alice said astonished "I'm just shocked you kind of swore off men and here you are waking up naked, with more than one hickey, ones on your boob." I looked down and sure enough there was a nice red hickey looking right back at me.

"I don't remember anything Alice, anything at all." I whimpered "I feel like trash, I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I slept with someone I don't even know."

Alice sighed and put an arm around me "Honey that happens all the time, you're just not one of the whore girls that do that. So it happened once, no big deal I would just talk to him about it."

"I have to get my car today, what should I say? What should I do?"

"How about thanks for fixing my car, how was the sex? Did we use a condom? Did you enjoy it?" Urg, I curled into a ball and rubbed my eyes, I needed to be a big girl and grow up. I got up and showered, brushed my teeth and hair. After throwing on a pair of yoga pants and my old college shirt I went to the Mellow Mushroom and grabbed a pizza to go. My walk to the Repair shop didn't take long and when I walked in a couple of the guys stared at me.

"Hi, I'm looking for Edward." One of the men pointed to an office ran in the back. I thanked him and walked back, the door was open so I tapped softly on the open door. "Hi."

He looked up, surprised and leaned back in his chair "Uh Bella, hi." I moved forward and set the pizza on his desk.

"Lunch," I shrugged "I just came to get my car." he nodded and was silent "Okay what happened last night? I don't remember, please tell me you remember some of it? I'm freaking out a little that's all."

"A little," he admitted "I'm just worried because I'm pretty sure we didn't use a condom." Fuck, I rested my head in my hands. I was off the pill, I'd been off for three years. "You're clean right?" I nodded _yes_ "Good I am as well. I guess we just have to worry about the other possibility."

"A baby," I groaned and sat up, tears in my eyes.

"But I dobut anything is going to happen. Listen Bella last night was fun, but it can't happen again. What happened was a drunken mistake and I'm sorry. I feel like I led you on take you to work and dinner, it was my mistake." A blonde, with her boobs pushed up to the sky peeked her head in Edward's office and smiled.

"Ready for lunch Eddie?" She asked. I looked at the pizza on his desk, I was just another notch on his belt. He probably felt accomplished sleeping with me, I felt like dirt. I sighed and grabbed the pizza back and tossed him the money in an envelope I owed him for my car.

"I'm probably not pregnant," I told him "don't worry about it. Thanks for fixing my car." Walked out of his office and a tall man, build like a football player handed me my keys. I thanked him and got into my car, but it wasn't a surpass that five minutes in my drive I started crying. Crying at the fact I was so irresponsible that I just had sex with a man I barely knew, hell a man I didn't even know. Frustrated I parked my car and sat in there while I cried for another five minutes, once I felt empty I dragged myself up the steps and went to lay in my bed. It smelled like him, Edward, whatever cologne he was wearing it clung to my pillows and sheets.

There was a soft knock on my door and Alice walked in curling in bed behind me. "I take it he really didn't care?" I shook my head _no_ "And the condom?" again another _no_ "Oh my sweet Bella," Alice said hugging me from behind. "We're going to get through this, whatever it is."

"I hate myself," I whispered "have you done this before? Slept with a total stranger?"

"Once, and it was Jasper. Turns out I'm irritable and he hasn't left me for two years." I laughed "I'm sure you're not pregnant, you just made a little mistake and we'll move on from this."

"Thanks little one," I mumbled closing my eyes and falling asleep to the sound of her humming.

**One Month Later**

"Bella come on you're coming out with us tonight?" Alice said skipping into the living room. "Come on, I'll get you all dolled up do your hair. I'll even let you wear one of my dresses."

"I'm good Ali," I said pulling the blanket I had around my shoulders tight.

"Bella, it's been a month when are you going to relax and go have some fun? You slept with a random guy get over it, move on!" It was true, I was still hung up on sleeping with Edward. I might not have remembered it but ever since that night I've felt like I was missing a part of myself, like I needed him and I didn't understand it.

"Just go Alice, plus I don't feel good anyway. There is this horrid smell in this apartment, do you not smell that?" Alice shook her head _no_

"Well I'm going to get going you have a nice time being alone you little dweeb." I waved goodbye to her and relaxed back on the couch. After flipping through a few channels and found nothing I gave up. I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom so I jogged over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Bellllla?"

"Uh, yeah this is Bella could I ask who is calling?" I mumbled walking back into the living room.

"Edwardo, the car fixer." Oh my god, this was not happening "I'm drunk, I know I am." He hiccuped "I need a ride to my place."

"Where are you?" I asked grabbing my jacket and car keys.

"Outside," I froze halfway outside my door, he was here. "come faster god!" I rushed down the steps and sure enough there he was swaying back and forth by my car.

"Edward how did you get my number?" I asked approaching him.

"It was on the paper," he hiccuped "the paperwork you signed a month ago." I didn't want to question why he wrote by number down I just wanted him out of here. I unlocked the car and he went around and fell into the passenger side seat. "I live in Roseville Estates." Roseville Estates? That place was nice, but it wasn't some place I would picture him. Roseville was full of families, with huge houses.

"Why did you decide to get drunk?" I mumbled pulling out of the parking lot.

"Boss pissed me off, nothing new." He leaned back in his seat and looked at me. "You look good, your boobs got bigger." I briefly looked down and shook my head "Trust me they did I spent a good amount of time down there last time we were together."

"You mean when you slept with me and then left in the middle of the night?" I growled. When he didn't comment back I kept driving and in twenty five minutes I pulled into the Roseville Estates. They took my breath away, they were beautiful.

"Keep going," he motioned me further down until he made me stop in front of a beautiful, big, two story home. "home sweet home."

"You live here alone?" He nodded _yes_ "Do you want me to help you inside?"

"No," he hiccuped again "thanks for driving me." He stumbled back out of my car. I shut the engine off and went after him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you cracking your head on the pavement." I mumbled putting one of his arms around my shoulder and lead him to the door. I dug in his pockets for his keys and looked up at him as he smiled down at me "What?"

"You're beautiful," He said. I ignored him and helped him inside. The inside of his house was just as beautiful as the outside, beautifully furnished but had a touch of a mans taste. Edward wasn't easy to move, him being 6'2 and I being 5'3 was not easy getting him to the couch drunk. Once I has successfully laid him down and covered him with a blanket he reached for my hand. "Lay with me."

"Oh no buddy, we're not going there." I said backing away. I laid his car key's on the end table "I'm going home but call me in the morning and I'll drive you to your car okay?"

"Your boobs are seriously huge,"

"Men," I mumbled and turned around so I would avoid his beautiful green eyed gaze and I left to go back home.

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Alice yelled looking at the counter as I stared at a pregnancy test box. "Bella!" I jumped and looked at her, my face red. "What are you doing with that?"

"Yesterday night Edward called me, he was drunk. So I drove him home and he made two comments about how my boobs have gotten bigger and I realized they have. That smell in this house is onions in the fridge and last week when I was throwing up, Ali I think I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken the test yet?" I shook my head _no_ "Alright we'll do this together, I see you bought three so now we'll be super confident one the answer." She grabbed all the tested and dragged me into the bathroom. She took out each test and handed them to me. It took a few minutes but I was able to pee on each one and we rested them on the counter.

"If I'm pregnant I'm done for," I whispered "any money my parent's were giving me is going to vanish. This apartment gone, my car gone."

"Hey," Alice said rubbing her hands up and down my arms "we're going to get through this, they don't call you and I the dynamic duo for nothing. Plus fuck your parents, they're rich snobs that think they can do whatever they want."

"We're gonna have to move and you know it, something small we can both afford. I bet I could sell my car and that would help us out too."

"Hey you don't even know if you're pregnant, some people just have weird things happen to them. Plus you've been eating a lot lately and that might cause your tits to grow."

She was right, ever since that night with Edward I hadn't been eating to healthy. I looked at the watch on my wrist "Alright Alice, go check." She took a deep breath and looked at all three tests.

**XOXO**

**If anyone is curious about what Edward's house looks on my profile! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Such amazing reviews, can't thank you guys enough. Thanks for loving this story and I think I might have the next chapter up by tonight.**

**Chapter 3**

"Not pregnant," Alice squealed "praise you jesus you have just saved Bella from getting fat." I jumped up and slapped her butt. "What's it's true, aren't you happy about this?"

"Yeah but I don't know," I shrugged "the thought of being pregnant isn't that bad." I picked at the hem of my shirt "It's whatever, I'm going to go drive to his house and see if he's awake."

"Alice slapped my butt on the way out and laughed. I drove to Edward's house and gently knocked on the door, it swung open and there he stood, no shirt on just the jeans from last night and socks. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled rubbing his eyes, he looked so cute like a little kid.

"Last night I told you I'd come back here and drive you to your car, I also wanted to make sure you were alive." I said giving him a small smile. He stepped aside and let me into his house.

"Let me go change I'll be right back." He jogged up the steps and I took the initiative to look at the pictures on his wall. A couple of them were of two older people, which I'm guessing where his parent's. There was another with a short girl, with pixie cut hair and lastly there was one with a man who was build like a football player, he kind of looked like one of the guys I saw at the repair shop. "Stalking my family?"

"I do remember you stalking me when taking me to work," I laughed "come on I'll take you to your car and get out of your hair." He followed me without protest and we drove in silence.

"I'm sorry," He said looking out the window "the way I treated you a month ago was so disrespectful. I think about it, your face when I said it was a mistake we slept together."

I felt uncomfortable, I didn't want to relive that. It was hard to get past and I didn't want him to see me cry. "It's fine, we'll chalk it up as a lesson learned. That's it."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I don't want to just chalk up I want to start over." I parked my car in the Mellow Mushroom parking lot and looked at him.

"Don't mess around Edward okay?" I got out of the car and he followed. I saw his truck sitting a little ways down. "Well there it is, sitting in one piece." Edward walked around the car and stood in front of me.

"Stop okay, you won't even look at me." I stared down at my Prada flats "I wish I could erase everything that I said because those two days I got to spend with you showed me what an amazing person you are."

"Edward-"

"I wish your car was wrecked, that way I'd be able to see you again."

"My god my car doesn't need to be wrecked just make a god damn effort." I yelled "Try, if it means that much to you to see me. Ask me out my god but don't just say all this stuff and not mean it."

"Do you work tomorrow?" I nodded _yes _"What time do you normally go to lunch?"

"One,"

"I'll pick you up for lunch." He stuck his hand out for me to shake "starting over?" Did I wanna do this? I mean the downfall from what happened a mont ago was pretty bad.

"I have some rules, okay? We'll talk about them over lunch and then I'll decide if we're starting over."

Edward nodded "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He jogged to his car and I got into mine. When I drove home Alice was gone, she must have went to Jaspers. On the fridge I looked at m sisters graduation invite. My parent's had moved her graduation to next week because of how pissed they were that she was going to Washington State.

I flopped down on the couch and called my little sister. "Hola," she answered.

"Hello," I smiled "how are you doing missy?"

"Oh good, considering mom and dad are practically shitting their pants that I've switched colleges but I don't give a shit." Renesmee laughed "After my graduation party can I move in with you for awhile."

"Ness, we don't have the room." I told her "Plus you're going to miss all your friends and the last time parties."

"True, mom and dad are just a pain in my ass like leave me alone. Anywho, you're coming to my party right? I'm so pissed they changed the date but you're coming?"

"Of course I'm coming." I told her. "I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, I'm going to go take a bath and relax so I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Bye Bells, love you!"

* * *

"The Melt?" I smiled as Edward led me inside "Very different from the Mellow Mushroom."

"Sandwiches are killer here," Edward smiled "so how was the first part of work for you today? Anything big happen?"

"It's a hair salon, nothing big ever really happens. I just a cut and color and that's about it, other than that I sat in my chair and played Angry Birds." I said "So what don't we talk about these rules."

"Yes the rules," he said sitting up "I want to know them, lay it on me."

"There's really just one rule," I teased "that rule is if we do this whole starting over thing don't hurt me. I was with someone for two years and then I found out he was cheating on me. The minute you decide you don't like me end it, don't string me along. And don't lie to me either, I hate when people lie to me."

"If I couldn't keep you out of my head for a month I think we both know this is going to be a long time thing."

"No I don't know that, I'm plain and boring and I really don't have much to offer." I looked around the restaurant and a waiter approached, we both ordered water.

"I think you have a lot to offer, because what I've learned you're pretty damn smart, and beautiful." I blushed.

"I need to tell you something. Last night you kept commenting on my boobs have grown," he smirked "well I thought I was pregnant." His mouth dropped open and the smirk was gone. "I'm not, I took three tests. I just thought you deserved to know."

"Dodged a bullet there," He mumbled. "but I mean if you were pregnant I would help you out no matter what." That made my heart flutter, when I ever mentioned kids to Mike he would freak out.

"Why a mechanic?" I asked changing the subject.

He looked uncomfortable and shifted in his chair "I love cars, and working on them calms me down."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-eight, and you?"

"Twenty-four." We sat in silence and both ordered a small BLT when the waiter returned.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I shook my head _no _"Why don't you come over to my place, we can watch a movie and talk some more?"

"Okay," I smiled "it's a date."

**Edward **

I walked into the shop and went straight to my office, five second later the door opened and my brother Emmett walked in. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I went out to lunch." I mumbled logging onto the computer.

"Listen Edward, this is a huge undercover mission for us." Emmett whispered "I don't need you fucking this by being distracted by some ugly ass chicks. Understand me?"

"First off, she's not ugly. Second off I'm not distracted. I've been keeping an eye on Benny and so far nothing has happened, so what if I went to lunch get the stick out of your ass."

"Fucking unbelievable," he muttered "I'm cranky because I haven't seen my wife in almost two months because of this stupid undercover work you decided would be good for us. I'll I've gotten is phone calls. So stop flirting and let's get this shit over with soon."

Yeah, yeah. Emmett and I had been on this case for close to two months, Benny Wilburn, the son of the owner was reportedly disturbing drugs throughout the city of Washington and we were supposed to catch him either in the act, or having drugs in his possession but so far nothing.

It sucked the one thing Bella was adamant on was lying and the one thing I had to do to do my job was lie to her. This was not going to end well.

**Bella**

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as I pulled on my Ugg boots.

"I, um - I'm going to Edward's to watch a movie." Alice's mouth dropped open and she slowly stood up. "Alice?"

"You're going to watch a movie with Edward, the mechanic?" I nodded _yes_ "Don't let him touch you, we don't need another pregnancy scare." I slapped her on the arm.

"That's not going to happen, he said he wanted to start over and that's what we're going to do." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "See you later doll face." The drive to Edward's felt like forever, probably because I was so nervous. When I pulled into his driveway I took a deep breath to calm myself, this was just hanging out. I walked up to his front door and knocked, he opened the door with a smile on his face, it made my heart stop.

"You made it," Edward said stepping aside so I could walk in "it's not that I thought you wouldn't. Okay, I did think you were going to bail."

"I'm not that mean," I told him setting my purse down on the couch. "so what movie did you pick?"

"I grabbed The Purge, from Redbox. I hope you're okay with that?" I shrugged "Want a water?"

"Sure," He grabbed two waters "No beer?"

"I'm done drinking, I think I've made some mistake while under the influence and I need to start making smart choices." I gave him a small smile and sat down on his couch. I kicked off my boots and tucked my feet under me. "My little sister wears though things, they're expensive." Edward pointed to my Uggs.

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, she's your age her name is Alice." He stopped himself like he wasn't supposed to be telling me this "Nevermind though let's not talk about my family. What about you." He sat down next to me.

"I have a little sister, Renesmee. She's eighteen, just graduated and is going to Washington State next year. I'm very proud of her, she's my best friend we talk almost every day."

"Your parents?"

"Snobs," I mumbled "rich snobs that like to use their money to get what they want. We don't have a good relationship, not since I dropped out of Harvard and decided I wanted to go Cosmetology school."

"So you're rich? No one some of the purses and shoes you wear look like they're worth more than my life." I giggled "Rich girl, wow."

"Blech, don't say it like that. I make my own money they just help me out with my apartment and my car. I just have a ton of money saved from them, back when I was in high school my freshman year they'd give me two hundred dollars a week. I saved it all the way up to senior year, transferred it into my bank account and now I just have some extra money. It's no big deal."

"Kind of is," he laughed "what do your parent's even do?"

"My dad is a very good lawyer, like amazing. My mom spends my dad's money she but has money from her side of the family so it doesn't really bother my dad I guess. They're just so judgmental."

"Why didn't they they take all the money away they gave you when you dropped out of Harvard?" I sighed, I didn't know if I wanted to go that far in depth "Come on, you can trust me."

"I threatened them,"

"With.."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay? Can we start with the movie?" He knew not to press me anymore and went and placed the movie in the DVD player. When he came back to the couch he gracefully wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Really?"

"What? Isn't this what people do on movie dates?" Edward said giving me his adorable smirk.

"I guess," I whispered snuggling in closer into his embrace. I just couldn't get this feeling out of me that Edward was hiding something from me.

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was reading another story on here and I noticed most people write a ton of shit before they start their story. I mean should I do that? What would I even say? I don't know just a little thought that popped into my head and I thought I'd share with you guys. Thanks for the love, already working on next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"If the mechanic thing doesn't work out you could be a profession masseuse." I smiled as I laid on my couch and Edward sat at the other end massaging my feet. It had been a week since out first little movie date, since then we'd spent almost all our free time together. Weather it was watching movies, going to the Mellow Mushroom or even having make out sessions on his couch like teenagers. I was happy.

"I think I'll stick to what I know." Edward laughed pulling my legs so I moved closer to him. He leaned over me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "When do I get the pleasure of having a sleepover with you."

I shrugged and moved from under his hold "The last time there was a sleepover involved with us you left in the middle of the night. I don't want that to happen again."

"I already told you that was a mistake, please stop holding it against me." I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sorry," I apologized "hey my sisters graduation party is tomorrow and I want you to come with me. Plus Alice is going out with her boyfriend for their three year anniversary and I don't want to go alone."

"I would but I have to work tomorrow." he pulled me into his lap "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I looked at the clock on my phone "it's one, you should probably get going. I have to leave at noon tomorrow, my parent's live two hours away." We held hands as I walked him to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, be careful and text me if you need anything." He leaned down and gave me a long kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was just about to pull him back inside when he backed away "Tsk, Ms. Swan trying to seduce me?"

"Leave," I laughed giving him a little push. "goodnight."

* * *

I sat in front of my bathroom mirror as Alice finished straightening my hair. I was to lazy to do it myself and I was to tired to even keep my eyes open. "You sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Yeah it's fine," I said "I don't plan on staying that long anyway. I just want to make sure to see Renesmee and spend some time with her." Alice finished with my hair and I applied some makeup and got dressed. I wore a white chiffon tank with a tribal sequin skirt that went a little higher then my knees. I paired it with nude Louboutin, vendome heels.

"Where those expensive?" Alice asked as I grabbed my Celine bag.

"Nine hundred," I mumbled "I should be back here later tonight but have a fun time with Jasper." I kissed her cheek and walked down to my car. What I didn't expect was to see Edward, leaning against my car. His hair was pushed out of his face, he wore khaki pants, brown Chukka boots and a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, exposing his tattoos."Whatcha doing?"

"Well you see," Edward said putting his hands in his front pockets "there is this girl I really like and she has to go face her horrible parents. So I decided to take a day off work and accompany her on this adventure."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck "Thank you," I said kissing him. "You look so handsome."

"You look very expensive, rich girl." He smiled dipping down and kissing me again. "You ready to go?" I nodded and we started our two hour drive. We sang along to the radio to songs like Riptide by Vance Joy, Only Love by Ben Howard and Classic by MTKO. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, for you mostly. My parent's are very judgmental and they're going to say what they don't like about you to your face." I chewed on my lip "They're just a lot, that's all. When do I get to meet your family?"

"I don't know," Edward said looking uncomfortable "they're a complicated bunch."

"Where do they live?"

"Uh, Forks,Washington."

"That's not to far from my parent's, maybe an hour drive."

"I don't want to talk about my family."

"You never do," I grumbled pulling off the highway. I weaved my way through back roads and finally pulled up to my old house, or should I say prison.

Edward blew out a whistle "The fuck did you live in a castle?" We climbed out of the car and he took my hand in his when I met him over by his side. "But seriously this place is beautiful."

"But the inside is a prison," I said leading him to the gate that led to the backyard. The party had just started but it was already packed with people, the pool had floating lantern in them, making the water look beautiful. Decorations hung everywhere displaying that Renesmee had graduated.

"OHMYGOD!" I heard someone yell than someone launched themselves into my arms. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was Nessi, she always got excited to see me. "I can't believe that you're here Bells."

I pulled back and looked at her, she was beautiful. I looked plain next to her. She was tall with long legs, standing tall at 5'7. She looked like a model with long red hair, and killer body. "You have grown," I ruffled her hair and she laughed. She looked next to me at Edward and smiled. "Oh this is Edward my-"

"Boyfriend," Edward smiled sticking out his hand to shake Renesmee's "I'm Bella's boyfriend. She's talked a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the stories."

"Oh god I hope they're good stories," she laughed "I can't believe you haven't told me about him." Someone called Renesmee's name "I'll be right back, go get food!"

"Never mentioned me?" Edward teased as I led him inside to the food.

"It's because I never knew we official, but I see that you want to be." Edward tugged on my hand making me stop.

"I want to be whatever you want us to be, but it's been a week and I still don't know some things about you Mr. Cullen." I pulled him inside was there the two demons of parent's were.

"Isabella." My mother said sounding surprised "I don't remember sending you an invitation." Ouch.

"Well unlike you my sister wants me to be here." I said grabbing a plate and handing one to Edward.

"I see you brought a guest," my father spat. "fantastic."

"Edward these are my parents, Renee and Charlie Swan." I introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Edward said smiling and neither replied to him. My mother whispered something to my father and they exited out the backdoor. "Wow Bella, I have never met nicer parents."

I giggled "I know," We stacked our plate and went outside and found an empty table and I grabbed us both a bottle of water. Renesmee joined us after greeting a few of her guests. I reached in my purse and handed her the card I got her.

"Bells, really? You didn't have to." She smiled "Hey guess what I'm doing?"

"Getting a tattoo?" Edward said with a mouthful of food and I smacked his arm.

"No I think you have enough for the both of us." Renesmee joked "I'm moving out early. My roommate isn't doing the whole dorm thing she wants to get an apartment on campus so that's what we're doing. I leave next week."

"I'm guessing Renee and Charlie don't know." I said and Renesmee shook her head _no _"Oh Renesmee, you're worse than I was."

"Lies," she laughed "you're the reason they watch me like a hawk."

"What'd she do?" Edward asked.

"What didn't she do?" Renesmee smiled "She snuck out, partied until late, never listened. I learned from the best," Renesmee winked at me "She taught me how to play pong when I was twelve."

Edward erupted in laughter. "Stop," I smiled pushing him. He put his arm around my neck and pulled me over to kiss my cheek. "hate you."

"What do you do Edward?" Renesmee asked.

"Mechanic," he said quickly and I gave him a funny look. Renee walked over and grabbed Renesmee by her arm, hauling her to her feet.

"Whoa, gentle might leave a bruise." Renesmee spat pulling her arm away. I stood up and stepped next to her "Bella it's fine."

"Have you been hitting her?" I whispered so Edward couldn't hear. "I swear to go Renee I will go public with what you did to me in this house if you lay one hand on her do you understand me?"

"I'm sick of your shit Bella," Renee said raising her voice "your father is the top lawyer in this state. You think a stupid little comment like that will do anything to us? Try again. And consider the funding we give you terminated."

"You're such a bitch." Renesmee said.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked walking over and I noticed Edward by my side.

"Were done giving Isabella money, no more Charles. I've made it clear that her threat is no longer that threatening. Like you told me last night, no one will believe her."

"Believe what?" Edward asked.

"Stay out of family issues you incompetent little idiot." Renee spat at Edward and my mouth dropped open.

"Fuck this," I said grabbing my purse. Tears threatened to fall but I didn't let them. "come on Edward." I kissed Renesmee's cheek "I love you, call me later sweetie." Edward followed behind me to the car in silence. I was struggling to get the eye in my door because my hands were shaking so bad. Edward placed his hands over my hand.

"Let me drive," He said gently. I handed him the keys and got in the passenger side, as soon as we pulled off the property I started crying, more like sobbing. I was twenty-four and my parent's still controlled my life. After about twenty minutes I calmed down and Edward reached across for my hand. "We're gonna go to my place okay?"

"Please." I mumbled staring out the window. We drove in silence and I felt relief when we pulled into Edward's driveway. When he opened the door I threw my purse on the counter and grabbed a beer from his fridge.

"Whoa whoa," Edward said taking the beer from my hands "you're not gonna do this."

"What do you care."

"I care about you, and I know you don't like drinking so don't torture yourself." He dumped the beer in the sink. I started crying again and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I hate them so much." I cried against his chest. "I'm so sorry about my mother, about what she said." I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"What happened? What did they do?" I shook my head and took his face in my hands.

"I don't want to think about it." I said pressing my forehead to his. "I wanna forget, make me forget." I whispered pressing my lips to his."Please," He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me with so much passion it took my breath away. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room, when he set me down I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella-" I quieted it by kissing him again. I unbutton his pants but stopped and reached behind me to unzip my skirt and it pooled at my feet. He then slowly removed my top, and stared down at me "Beautiful."

I pulled his lips back to mine while he undid my bra and took of his shoes and pants. He picked me up and laid me down on his bed, hovering over me he stared into my eyes. He was like he was questioning what was about to happen. I reached down between us and grabbed his dick, he groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. "Fuck Bella."

"Don't stop," I moaned when he started to kiss my neck. I moved my hands to his back and dragged my nails down leaving marks. I felt him position myself at my entrance and with a moment of hesitation he thrust inside of me. He was huge, massive, bigger than anything I've ever felt. We stayed still for a second until I shifted.

"You're driving me crazy," he growled. His thrusts were slow at first but started to pick up and I bit his earlobe and moaned. He was breathing quickly and his brow was covered in sweat as he kept thrusting. This was better than anything I've ever felt before. "I'm close Bells." I couldn't speak, he was filling me completely and I felt at a loss for worst. He angled his body and his a different spot and I cried his name out as I came around him. He pressed his lips back to mine and groaned into my mouth as he came inside of me. Edward dropped his head to my shoulder and kissed my neck. This is what I wanted, needed. Him.

**XOXO**

**I will have what I thought Bella's parent's house to look like on my profile, go check it out friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Chapters in one day? This probably will never happen again but it's because my husband had taken the kids away for the day and I was able to relax. I might not be able to update tomorrow but probably the day after. Hope you all enjoyed these three chapters and I can't wait to continue. I also made a little 'accident' and had Edward say he had a sister, 'Alice' and it was a complete accident I was just so in the moment of writing and when I looked over it I totally missed it but hey are not related that is just Bella's best friend so forgive me, I'm SO SORRY :( WRITERS MISTAKE!**

**Chapter 5**

"Can you tell me what happened?" Edward asked as we laid facing each other and he traced circles with his fingers on my back.

"It started when Renesmee was born, I was six. My dad loved to drink, but I noticed that once Renesmee was born he started to drink a little more than usual. As you can tell she's a handful but like she said so was I." I smiled "Sophomore year was when it started, parties after parties. I drank anything and everything, I did drugs, mostly weed."

Edward's eyebrows rose "Wow, Ms. Swan."

"It only got worse, whenever my dad drank I snuck out. End of sophomore year was when he started hitting me. It started as little things like being pushed but than one night I talked back and I got slapped right across the face. From then on anytime he got drunk he would look for me and make me his personal punching bag. He didn't touch Renesmee though, I told him if he did I'd go public about his abuse. That kept him away from her, that's also how I got their money every month when I was in college. That's why I never drink, I don't wanna lose control."

"But now the threat means nothing?" I nodded _yes_ "I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay, Renesmme is leaving in a week they won't do anything to her. I just have to cut back on my spending, I only have so much of their money left and I don't want to drain through it." I cuddled closer to him "I've never told anybody that, other than Alice."

"Thank you," He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes feelings content.

**Edward**

I work up feeling like complete shit. This beautiful girl had just laid her heart out to me and I couldn't even tell her the truth about myself. There was no way of tell how long this undercover job was going to take. What scared me the most was the fact that I knew she was going to leave me once she found out I was lying. I slowly eased Bella off my chest and pulled on my boxers. I walked downstairs just as my phone started ringing on the counter. "Cullen,"

"I swear to god Edward if you're with that girl I'm going to rip your fucking head off." Emmett growled at me through the phone "Actually don't answer that I live ned door and I see her car. Like are you fucking serious Edward?!"

"Stop Emmett, I've been doing my jobs keeping tabs on Benny and nothing's happened. Caption said we're done if nothing suspicious happens in another month." I said pulling out Special K cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

"I have such a strong feeling he's the one selling the drugs the gangs have been getting. That drug is killing people Edward, if he's selling it he needs to be stopped."

"I know, and I'm going to working just as hard as you when I come into work today."

"Edward we've worked hard to get where we are, help me out here man."

I sighed, Emmett was right. "Alright, I'll stop taking off. I'll focus more, even though I already am focused and have been doing a good job I'll just focus even more."

"Thank you," he huffed "I'm going to call Rosalie and have phone sex because you obviously got laid last night you mother fucker." He hung up and I went to the fridge and poured some milk into the bowl. I heard footsteps and Bella walked into the kitchen in one of my old shirts.

"Oh cereal, yummy." Bella smiled snagging my bowl and eating. She held up the spoon with cereal and I took a bite "You look really handsome in the morning." I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Swan. Just come crazy bed head." I ruffled the top of her head "I got work today, so I'm not trying to kick you out but I have to leave in a half hour."

"Okay," Bella said with a mouthful of cereal. She set the bowl in the sink, ran upstairs and ran back down with her clothes in her arms and a pair of my sweat pants on.

"Stealing my clothes?" I smirked.

"Just something of yours to keep me happy until I see you again." she smiled grabbing her purse "Have fun at work and text me when you can okay?"

"Okay," I said leaning down and giving her a long kiss. She turned and gave me another small wave before closing the door behind her.

**Bella**

"Don't make me force this down your throat," Alice said holding up a spoon full of chicken noodle soup. "good, now relax." I leaned back against the couch and clutched my phone in my hand. "Nothing?" I shook my head _no_. After my night with Edward I had not seen him in a week. We text a few times back and forth the first day after but since then nothing. No phone calls, no texts.

"I knew it was to good to be true." I mumbled. I motioned for Alice to hand me the trash can and I threw up into it.

"God Bella," Alice said removing the trashcan from my hands and handing me a piece of gum "you're not running a fever it must be the stomach flu."

"I feel dizzy, my back hurts," I whined "I wanna die." I pulled the blanket I was wrapped in tighter. Alice sat silently and chewed on her thumb nail. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just have a theory but I'm not sure. Of why you're sick."

"I'm listening."

"When where you supposed to get your period?"

"Tuesday,"

"It's Sunday sweetie," Alice shook her head "I swear Isabella Swan, you might have graduated with outstanding grades but you are so dumb sometimes." Alice pulled my to my feet and led me to the bathroom. "I think you're pregnant."

"No," I practically cried and slapped my hand to my forehead. Why, why was I so fucking stupid. Alice opened up the cabinet and dug through pulling out three tests.

"I had this really strange feeling that something like this would happen again. No offense, but you know my feelings are always correct. So I stocked up." She pushed all three boxes towards me. "Get to peeing." I opened up each box and once again peed on each stick. When finished I set them on the sink and waited with Alice.

"Do you think I'm a whore?"

"No, this time you were sober and had sex with someone who you thought meant something to you." Alice shook her head "If I see him I'm going to ring his neck out." I sat on the toilet and chewed on my lip, I wasn't ready for kids.

"Check," I whispered. Alice took a deep breath and looked at all three tests. "What do they say?"

"Positive, Bella. All of them."

* * *

After the initial shock hit me that I was pregnant Alice stood in front of me and told me I had to tell Edward, he deserved to know. When I pulled up to his house I parked on the street because he driveway was packed with cars. I looked like shit, I wore old leggings an oversized sweatshirt and my hair was pilled on top of my head. I knocked on the front door and when no one answered I let myself in.

The living room and kitchen were filled with people all talking. There were computers, everywhere, walkie-talkies machines that I never had seen and people with guns on their waist. There were bullet proof vests hanging on chairs that read FBI, WPD. The whole house got silent and Edward's head popped up. "Oh shit." I heard someone mumble.

"Bella," Edward approached me and I back up and headed for the door. I needed air. "Bella stop!" He followed me outside and grabbed my arm. "Look at me Bella."

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked grabbing at my hair. "What are all those people doing in there?"

"Bella I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen to me." I stopped pacing and stood in front of him. "Bella, I'm not a mechanic. I never was. I'm an undercover detective."

It was like I could feel my heart shattering. He'd lied to me, from the beginning. "You lied," I chocked out. "about everything? Is your name even Edward?"

"Yes, of course!"

"So you lied about everything? Caring about me, everything?"

"Listen Bella, I had to lie-" Edward reached out to touch me and I backed away.

"I hate you," I said, tears running down my face "that was my one rule was never to lie to me. I can never believe you. You make me believe that you care for me, I have sex with you again." A sob came out of my mouth thinking about the little baby in my stomach "I never want to see you again."

His whole demeanor changed, he stood taller. "Believe whatever you want. You can't tell anybody though that's all I'm asking. Once this whole thing is over, which I'm hoping is soon I'll be going back home."

"Fuck you Edward." I cried and ran to my car. I made it home and into Alice's arms before I collapsed on the floor and sobbed into her arms. I couldn't speak, couldn't think expect for the fact that I just had my heart ripped out of my chest. My first time being with someone since Mike. Trusting someone with my secrets and it was all told to someone who lied about caring.

Once I had finished crying and it had turned into hiccups I told Alice what happened and she swore to secrecy. "I didn't tell him I was pregnant." I whispered "He doesn't deserve to know, he's nothing but shit."

"I'm here for you Bella. I'm not leaving you and I'm going to be here for you through everything." Alice whispered into my ear as she held me.

**One Month (and three weeks) Later **

A week after my showdown with Edward it went on the news how Benny Wilburn had been selling a deadly drug to half the population of Washington. Taking down someone as big as him was a huge accomplishment. They also mentioned how it wouldn't have been possible without the help of the two detective brothers Edward and Emmett Cullen. I haven't spoken to him since, and I'm guessing he was back home in Forks.

I looked down at my belly, I ran my hand over my tiny bump. Alice stood next to me as we waited for the doctor to come in and give me my second ultrasound. She has been with me through everything and I couldn't be for thankful for her. The nurse had already been in asking me the basic questions like if I was having an issues and I answered no.

Dr. Greene walked in and smiled at me "Hey Bella," he smiled at me "are you ready to take a look at those little guys." I nodded yes "How have you been feeling?"

"Good, just some back pain. Nothing to bad." I told him.

"Good, you know the drill shirt up and pants unbuttoned." I did as I was told and laid back on the table. He put some of the cold jelly on my stomach and I looked but at Alice as she smiled down at me. "You're quiet big for eight weeks," he mumbled and placed the transducer on my bump. He moved it around and Alice and I stared at the screen. "Oh man,"

"Oh man what?!" Alice practically shouted.

"Everything is fine right? Please tell me everything is okay?" I said gripping Alice's hand tightly.

"The babies are perfect," he smiled.

"Babies?" I whispered "You said plural."

"It seems they like to play hide and seek." Dr. Greene pointed to the screen. "There is baby 1," he moved his finger "baby 2," and again "baby 3."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Alice said in disbelief. "There is three little people inside of her?"

"That is correct," he laughed "do you want pictures?" I nodded _yes. _He printed me out a photo and cleaned up my stomach. "I'm thinking the next ultra sound we can find out the genders, if not then I'm assuming the one after that."

Alice and I walked out of the doctors office in silence until she started laughed "I can't believe this." I couldn't hold in my laughter and it bubbled out of me. "This is scary and crazy."

"And is going to be very expensive." I sighed. Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay, I'm going to start selling my body on the street and well be set." Alice pulled me along to the car and we started thinking of baby names.

**Alice**

After Bella's ultrasound I told her to take a nap and that I was taking the ultrasound picture with me to show Jasper. What a lie. I was able to locate a Cullen in the towns of Forks, the only Cullen actually. Knowing a few friends in town they had done some investigating for me and told me that the two big hot shots, Emmett and Edward, where back home and Edward was staying at his parents. Edward needed to know about the pregnancy, because Bella was not going to make it on her own with three. I drove two hours and after stopping and asking for directions a couple of time I had finally pulled into the driveway of a massive house, probably bigger than the one Bella's parent's lived in.

I walked up to the front porch and rang the door bell, after what felt like forever an older, beautiful women, answered the door. "May I help you?" She asked nicely.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon, I was wondering if Edward was here?" I smiled.

"Yes he is," She moved aside and I walked in. Holy fuck this house was nice. "we're having a family barbecue so why don't you stay here and I'm going to go get him." I held my ground while she walked outside. I paced the living room until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Well this is not who I expected to show up on my doorstep." Edward teased. "What are you doing here Alice."

"I want to know one thing before I tell you what I'm going to tell you." I said "Did you really care about Bella, or was that all just a lie for your job or whatever the fuck you were doing."

He ran his hand through his hair "Yes I did, and I should have told her but I lied because to see her in front of me breaking down was too much." I sighed, men they were so stupid. I reached into my purse and pulled out the ultrasound and handed it to him. "What's this?"

"Bella's pregnant."His eyes widened and he took a few steps back and sat down on the couch. "Good, now that you're sitting I can tell you the next big news." I sat down next to him "These three little blimps," I pointed to each little one "that's three babies. She pregnant with triplets." When he said nothing I spoke again. "I know you're surprised but I would be too if I had super sperm."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He growled staring at the photo "These are my fucking kids."

"Because you broke her heart! She hadn't been out with someone, let alone slept with someone, since her asshole ex-boyfriend Mike. She trusted you and you lied about it. I get it was for your job but the minute she told you that she hates liars you should have backed out."

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "What do I do."

"If you still care about her, go make it right. I know she still misses you, I hear her cry every night. If you don't then don't bother, we'll try and work everything out." When he didn't speak I snatched the photo back from him and put it in my purse.

"I guess silence is your answer." I mumbled. I was half way out the door when he finally spoke.

"Alice wait," Edward said walking up behind me "I'm following you back to your apartment." I smiled, my work here was done.

**XOXO**

***Gasp* she's pregnant! I obviously didn't want to make her pregnant and more towards the middle. I'm so excited to continue with this story because I know it's going to be good and I already have it all in my head...and maybe even a ****sequel. **

**I feel like some of you are going to question how I know how far along to have to be able to tell about triplets and my best friend had found out she was having triplets at 8 weeks so I had a good source. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews. Next chapter we'll be finding out the genders and then I'm going to need some help with names if you could! Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"Alice," I grumbled walking out of my room and rubbing my eyes "can we go get some food, I'm starving and need-" I stopped. Sitting at my dinning room table, with my ultrasound picture in front of him, was Edward. He looked the same, but his eyes were sad. "What are you doing here?"

He pushed the photo away and stood up. "Where you ever going to tell me?" Edward asked and I wrapped my arms protectively around my middle. "He walked towards me and I took a few steps back.

"No," I mumbled. "How did you get the picture, how did you even get in here."

"Alice." He looked down at my stomach "God Bella, what were you thinking not telling me?"

"I was thinking that you lied to me. You lied about caring about me and I wasn't going to force this on you so you could lie about caring for these babies. I wasn't going to let that happen."

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration "God Bella, for once let me talk!" He yelled "I lied about my job because it was my job to lie. I was undercover, I couldn't tell you!" He walked until he stood right in front of me "I might have lied about my job but not once did I lie about they way I felt about you."

I felt tears in my eyes and I bit my lip. "You left,"

"I left because you made it pretty damn clear you wanted nothing to do with me. If I would have known you were pregnant I wouldn't have left. I would have came right back and fought for you. I'm a little late but I'm here now, fighting for us."

"I don't know," I said looking down at my feet.

He took my face in his hands "Don't do this, please. I'm here begging you to take me back, I wanna be here. I want to go to doctors appointment, I want to buy baby stuff with you. I want to do it all. With. You. Please forgive me for everything." No one has ever fought for me. No one had ever begged to be with me. Because no one ever cared. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine "Bella?"

I grabbed both of his wrists and slowly nodded my head. "Yes," I said "I forgive you. Only if you forgive me for freaking out, it was your job. I realize that now and I'm so sorry Edward." He pressed his lips to mine, I missed him. Edward placed a hand on my stomach. "I have one request?"

"What?" He asked pulled away but keeping our fingers interlocked.

"I want to meet your family."

He smiled "Okay, I'll take you tomorrow. They're a handful I'll have to tell you, but let me tell them everything first, okay? Because I'll be completely honest I don't know what their reactions are going to be."

"That's fine, I understand." I mumbled "My sisters reaction really what I was hoping it would be. She hasn't really called me since." Renesmee wasn't mad, but she wasn't happy either. She just thought I was making a mistake by having kids this young, and without the father.

"I'm going to head back before it get's to late, tomorrow plan on coming down. I'll text you the address to my house and I'll have my family over later that day. Now I'm going to go tell my family." I followed him to the door and squeezed his arm.

"Edward, I can take losing you again, so please if you're going to do this don't leave me again. Please." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I know I've said it before but it's real Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Well, well," I said when Alice walked in the front door the next morning. "isn't it the little fairy herself?" I took a sip of my tea and relaxed at the island.

"How did things go last night?" Alice asked.

"Good," I admitted "even though I am a little man you decided to go behind my back I'm glad you did. We're going to work things out."

"I'm glad your happy and because you're in this mood I'm going to tell you something." I waited "Jasper asked me to move in with him and I said yes. I'm moving to Forks."

"Oh," I said smiling even though I felt like crying "I'm so happy for you, I'm glad you waste a lot of gas driving back and forth. That's great, I'm happy." I needed to shut up I sounded like an idiot. "I need to go get ready." I headed to my room and went straight to my closet. Alice needed to live her own life, I needed to be happy for her.

I put on a white tank top, navy blazer and skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and let it fall in waves down my back. After putting on a little makeup I slipped on my flats and grabbed my purse off the couch.

**My family just left, they'll be back over tonight for dinner. You can head over now if you want -Edward**

**Okay on my way, just send me your address. -Bella **

The entire ride to Edward's all I wanted to do was throw up. The thought of meeting his parent's tonight was scary, and I was even more nervous to know what his parent's reaction would be. When I pulled into Edward's driveway I was amazed, it was as big as, if not bigger than the house he had two months ago. Rich boy.

I got out of my car and Edward opened the front door and smiled "Nice house, rich boy." I smiled leaned up and kissing his cheek. "I like the house, it's very homey and cute."

"It has five bedrooms and four bathrooms," Edward said "it's a little big but I like it." I ran a hand over my tiny bump, this would be a perfect house to raise a family in. Stop getting ahead of yourself Bella.

"How this morning with your parents?" I asked following him into one of the big living rooms and sitting on the fluffy couch.

"I started off talking about you, how nice you are and compassionate and beautiful." I blushed "Emmett knew I was talking about you, he always knew for some reason we'd end up back together. My mom asked me how we got back together, and I explained we're working on things and then dropped the bomb that you were eight weeks pregnant with triplets."

"Oh god.."

"Yeah my mom started crying, my sister-in-law almost fainted. Funny story my sister-in-law, Rosalie, knows Alice. Rosalie's brother is , Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. Anyway my mom said she needed time to let this all sink in, my dad looked a little pissed and Emmett kind of laughed. Other than that it wasn't that bad."

"They hate me," I mumbled "or at least they're going too."

"No, they're not." He said taking my hand in his "What's up, you looked sad the minute you pulled up."

"Alice is moving out, Jasper asked her to move in. She's moving here to Forks, I'm going to be alone. Renesmee is twenty minutes away but she just needs focus on school."

"Did you know there's a Mark Anthony Salon here in Forks." I shook my head_ no_ "There is."

"Thank you for telling me.." I giggled.

"I'm telling you because maybe you should move in?" Edward coughed "I mean why be alone, when you can move here with me. Then I could help you out and you could still work at the salon."

"Edward," I felt unsure, I wanted to move in with Edward. But I was scared "I need time to think. I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no but let me think, alright?"

We cuddle and watched television for a few hours and finally Edward kissed the top of my head. "My parent's are on their way." I sat up and sighed. "Bella please relax, I don't want you being worked up."

"I'm fine Edward, just worried that's all. I want them to like me I really do, what if your mom hates me?" I stood up and started pacing.

"Don't burn a hole in the rug," he joked and we both heard a car pull into the driveway. "Breathe baby, just breathe." He placed a gentle hand on my bump and kissed me on the lips. "Relax." The door opened and Edward moved away to greet a beautiful woman. She had to be in her late fifties but didn't look a day over thirty. She had carmal hair, and you could tell who Edward had gotten his good looks from. Edward kissed her cheek and walked her over to me. "Bella this is my mother, Esme. Esme, this is Bella."

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down at my stomach. "Oh wow," she went to touch my stomach and stopped. "do you mind?" I shook my head _no_. She placed her hands on my stomach. "Three babies, my gosh." She straightened up and smiled "You're gorgeous, I'm surprised Edward found someone as pretty as you."

"Oh," I blushed "thanks." The door opened again and a tall man, about the same age as Esme walked in with three bags in his hand. So that's where Edward got his height. Edward walked over to help the man.

"I'm sorry my son has been such an ass about everything." Esme whispered to me once Edward walked away. "Sometimes it just takes him awhile to realize what a treasure is right in front of him."

"I wasn't very helpful, I would push him away. I feel awful at the fact that I didn't tell him about the babies." I told her. "He should have known sooner."

"No need to bring up the past," she smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I can tell you're going to be an amazing addition to the family sweetie." Esme led me into the kitchen where Edward was. "This is Carlisle, my amazing husband." I shook his hand.

"These are for you guys," Carlisle smiled pointing to the three boxes, there were three tan and white Cradle 'N' Swing. "I hope you like it, I know you guys don't know the genders yet."

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked taking my face in his hands "Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"It's just," I sniffled "your parent's don't even know me and they bought me a baby gift." I turned towards Esme and Carlisle "Thank you, this is the first baby thing I have received. I haven't bought anything actually."

"Well get used to it, I love spoiling little Max. That's Emmett and Rosalie's son, he's three and it's about time someone else get's spoiled." Esme smiled. The front door burst open and Edward's brother Emmett walked in.

"Baby mama!" Emmett smiled and wrapped me in a hug. A beautiful blonde woman walked in after, I was guessing this was Rosalie. She was holding a big gift bag. "Shit, I forgot Max in the car seat."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "He's such an idiot sometimes, Max knows how to get out of the car seat." She walked over and gave me a hug "I'm Rosalie, and I'm so excited to have a new member/members to the family." I looked up at Edward and he smiled "Here for you and the little ones."

I took the big bag and set it on the dinning room table to look through it. Inside were three cream blankets, one had elephants on it, the other foxes and the last one birds. There was also four packs of pacifiers. "Wow this is to much," I said turning back to Rosalie.

"Hush," she smiled "it's just the beginning wait until we find out the gender. Esme and I are going to be spooling those babies until the day they're born." The Cullen's were what I would like to call fantastic. They were nothing like my family and I love that, they accepted me and the situation. After having dinner with all of them, and Esme and Rosalie giving me their numbers so I could call them at any time we sat our goodbyes. Edward walked me to my car and gently kissed me as I opened my car door.

"They're amazing," I told Edward "your family is the amazing family I've ever met. What I'm going to tell you I thought about all night and I'm doing this because one, I want our babies to have a family and two, I care for you so much." Edward smiled "I want to move in with you."

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been busy with my own boys for a few days. **

**Chapter 7**

**Two Months Later**

The past two months had been pretty hectic. I had moved out of my apartment and into Edward's massive home. Edward's whole family, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee all helped me move. It took two days to move everything, and another three days to organize everything to the way I wanted. Edward and I had not picked out any baby stuff yet, and I knew he was waiting until we found out the gender. I had just returned home from my ultrasound and the house was quiet while Edward was at work. I knew he was dying to know the genders of the babies and so was I, and the fact that I finally knew felt amazing, I could finally start decorating.

I had started some spaghetti when I heard the front door open and close. Edward walked into the kitchen in a white dress shirt, black pants and black boots. He had his weapon on his side and for some reason it really turned me on. "Well aren't you super smiley?" I joked while stirring the sauce. "Anything special that you're smiling about?"

Edward wrapped his arms around my big sixteen week belly "Tell me, Bella," he said leaning down and nibbling on my ear "I'm dying to know. I think I was basically jumping for joy when I was off work."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Baby 1," I said holding up one finger "is a boy. Baby 2," I held up another finger "is a boy. Lastly baby 3," I held up one last finger "is a girl."Edward's eyes gleamed with joy. "Two boys and one girl, and they are looking healthy."

"Perfect," Edward said kissing me "Rosalie and Esme are going to go crazy with trying to help you decorate."

"I've made it clear to them I have an idea of what I want and they can help me, but they can't take over." I took the noodles out of the pot and drained the water in the sink "What time are they coming over for game night anyway?"

"Seven," he said grabbing two plates and forks. I dished out the food for both of us and joined him at the dinning room table. "So names, did you have any ideas?"

"I don't know," I shrugged "I really like Phoebe for a girls name, I think it's so pretty. I haven't really thought of boys name because I'll be honest I was hoping for all girls."

"I like Hanes for a boy," he said.

"Like the underwear? Edward we're not naming our kid after the brand of underwear you buy." I laughed. The front door opened and Alice skipped into the dinning room.

"Tell me, tell me!" Alice squealed jumping up and down "I'm dying to know."

"Two boys and one girls." I smiled "I know you wanted to girls, I can see the disappointment on your face."

"She bought a ton of baby clothes for girls," Jasper, Alice's boyfriend smiled walking in the room "looks like all of them aren't needed so go and return some of them."

"Hush Jasper," Alice grumbled and sat down next to me. "how are you going to decorate the rooms?"

"I was thinking a cream for both rooms, I want the boys together in one room until they get a little bigger. For the girl I want her room pastel pink, for one wall and the other three cream."

"Beautiful," she mumbled. Edward shook his head, took my plate and his and dumped them into the sink. Edward followed Jasper into the living room. "so when do you think we can go shopping for cribs?"

"Edward and I are going to go tomorrow, dark wood for the boys room and white for the girl." I sighed "I'm getting excited Alice, it's starting to really hit me that I'm having three babies."

"Pretty crazy Swan, only you would get pregnant with triplets." Alice joked poking my belly "Only you."

* * *

"Everything is so expensive," I mumbled while looking at the cribs in Babies R Us.

"Well is this the one you want?" Edward asked wrapping an arm around my waist. It was, it would be perfect for my little girls room, it was a white curved crib, but it was close to $400 dollars. "Bella stop worrying about the money, I got it."

"It's not fair, I need to pay for stuff too Edward." I sighed. Edward picked me up at home after working half a day, the minute we got in the car we were arguing about who would pay what. He wanted to pay for everything.

"Then pay for baby clothes," he kissed the top of my head and went to talk to a worker about how tomorrow he would come and pick up this white crib and the other two curved cribs for the boys that were in cherry.

"Whose going to help you move those?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Max," Edward shrugged. Max was Edward's partner, and he acted more like a brother then a partner. He would come over every Wednesday for family dinner. We had already purchased two changing tables (the boys could share one), two rocking chairs and three dressers. A triple stroller and a tiny tub to wash the babies in. We were already and three grand and I felt bad letting him pay.

"I think that's enough for today." I sighed leaned against Edward as he paid.

"Just think, the little things like bouncers and clothes and little toys you'll get at your baby shower." Edward said kissing me "We most of everything." We got in in truck and I leaned back against the seat. "Max and I will both take a half day bring some of the stuff home and put it together."

"Is Rosalie painting today?" Edward nodded _yes. _Rosalie and Esme had been nice enough to agree to paint the babies rooms for me. "Have you thought of any more names?"

"Atticus," he smiled "Atticus Carlisle Cullen." I liked it, in fact I loved it. It had strength.

"Perfect, one down now two to go." I said rubbing my belly.

"Did you want to name any of the kids after your parents?" I shook my head _no _"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. They don't want anything to do with me Edward, they don't even know I'm pregnant." I stared out the window "Are you staying home or going back to work?"

"I have to go back to work tonight," he sighed "that way I can take half a day tomorrow." We pulled into the driveway and I climbed out of the truck.

"We should get a dog," I smiled walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. "I think we should get a Leonberger, they're big and loyal and very disciplined and it would keep me company."

"Whose going to watch it while we're both at work?"

"We're gate it in the kitchen, please?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip "I'll buy it, I just really want a doggie."

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled "Fine, I guess. We'll talk more about this tomorrow I need a shower." I smiled with triumph while he walked upstairs.

* * *

I was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of glass breaking glass. I looked at the clock as it flashed 4am. Edward usually didn't come home until five or six. I slowly got out of bed, and walked to the stairs. "Edward?" I shouted and silence replied. I walked slowly down the steps, everything was dark except the side table lamp I left on for Edward. "Edward this isn't funny!" I said walking into the living room. That's when I noticed the back glass door was open, and broken. I stumbled backwards and grabbed the house phone, calling 911.

**Edward**

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place tonight." Max yawned from the passenger seat. "Thank god Cap just gave us off tomorrow, not gonna lie I was dreading a half day."

"Trust me tomorrow might be a little worse. Three beds, two rockers, three dressers, the list goes on my friend." I laughed pulling onto my street, it only took a second for my house to come into view and I parked on the street.. "What the fuck," two police cruisers sat in my driveway. I threw the car in park and ran into the house "Bella!"

Four officers stood in my living room. One was sitting next to Bella handing her a glass of water, while the other three took a garbage bag and covered the glass back door. "Edward!" Bella sobbed throwing herself into my arms. I looked over her head at the cop that was sitting next to her.

"Break in, glass door shattered by a rock." he said "She didn't see anyone, we're going to go back to the station and file a report. We cleaned the glass up, she's really shaken up." I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders while she cried against my shirt. Max came in, I filled him in and he went up to the guest bedroom. Once everyone was gone and Bella calmed down I locked the house up and led her upstairs to our room.

"Hey you okay?" I asked once she sat on the bed and I knelt in front of her.

"I was scared and all alone," she sniffled wiping her eyes "you weren't here and I felt so hopeless and scared. I was scared for the babies and I was scared someone was in the house."

"I know baby I'm so sorry." Deep down I was freaking pissed off, who the fuck would break into my house? Probably that bratty little teenager next door. I caught him trying to break in a few months ago. I changed into just my boxers and laid down in bed next to Bella. "I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen I promise baby." She cuddled closer to me and soon her berating became even.

**Bella**

"Girl you get bigger and bigger everyday," Jake my co-worker gushed rubbing a gentle hand on my belly. I loved Jake, he was always honest with me and was the best person to have as my gay best friend. He never took shit from anyone and always stood up for me.

"That's what three will do to you." I smiled as I straightened one of my clients hair. She was an older lady, in her early fifties. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled. I finished with her hair and she gave me a very generous tip. I sat in my chair and Jake leaned against the counter in front of me. "My feet are killing me."

"Any news about the break in?"

I shook my head _no _"They think it was the teenage boy that lives next door, stupid fuck. I literally shit a brick last night I was so scared."

"Let's change the topic, have you thought of any baby names yet?"

"Just one, for one of the boys, Atticus Carlisle Cullen. I think we might go with Phoebe for the girl but we're not sure yet."

"Baby shower, when is that happening?"

"My sister, Alice, Rosalie and Esme are planning it. They said it's going to be sometime next month but don't worry you're number one on the guest list." I laughed "I don't wanna do my next client's hair, she's a bitch."

"Think of it this way if you're mean to her just blame it on the hormones." Jake smiled and skipped off to his station.

* * *

"Babe?" I called out when I got home. I set my bags on the living room floor and walked upstairs. Edward and Max both were laying on the floor in the boys bedroom. The room was painted a beautiful cream and the two cribs sat opposite walls facing each other. "You guys okay?"

Edward's arm was over his eyes "We build six items of furniture today," he whined "I think I threw my back out."

Max rolled onto his stomach and reached his hand out to me "Please don't have anymore kids, I don't think I can build anything else."

"Well what about the rocking chair?" I pouted. "You didn't put that together."

"Tomorrow," Edward groaned pulling himself off the floor and helping Max to his feet. "our kids are sleeping in these cribs until they're ten. These fuckers are hard to build."

"I appreciate it," I said leaning up and kissing him. "want me to make you two dinner?" While Edward and Max relaxed in the living room I pulled out chicken, potatoes and green beans. While I was peeling the potatoes Edward walked in and kissed the side of my cheek. "What was that for."

"Because I wanted to," He smiled "listen, so I had one of the guys at work look into the boy next door. The one that I thought broke in."

"Thought?" I said setting down the potato and peeler.

"It turns out the night that house was broken into he was camping with a friends family, so that means someone else tried to get in here." I could feel my heart beat picking up. "There's more, after the break in they were able to get a few finger prints. They all match one person, Mike Newton. Do you know him?"

"Yeah," I said as my head began to spin "that's my ex-boyfriend."

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated lately one of my sons is starting 1st grade and the other is starting preschool and let me tell you it is both emotional and exciting. So I've been busy. Here's a new chapter, it's short I know, but the next one will be better.**

**Chapter 8**

**One Month Later**

**Edward**

Ever since I had told Bella that Mike Newton was the man who had broken into the house she hasn't been the same. She was quiet, would go to work come home and do nothing. She would have panic attacks when I would have to work the late shifts for work, forcing me to have someone patrol the house. I was standing outside of the boys room watching her as she rocked in one of the rocking chairs, staring out the window. "What are you doing?" I asked walking in and sitting down on the foot rest.

"Just thinking of name," Bella shrugged "I have some. For the second boy what about Jonathan Anthony Cullen, your middle name is his middle name. For the girl Phoebe Renesmee Cullen."

"I think they all sound fantastic," I said taking her hands in mine "How are you feeling? You up for some ice-cream?" She shrugged "Come on Bells, you love ice-cream, we'll go get Superman."

"Can I get it on a waffle cone?" She asked smiling.

"You can get sprinkles too, but only if you smile for me." A tiny smile spread across her face "That's what I like to see," I said kissing her and helped her to her feet. We drove to a local ice-cream shop and ordered two waffle cones of Superman. We walked outside and sat on a bench.

"My baby shower is tomorrow, you're still going to come closer to the end right?" I nodded _yes_ "The rooms look nice, I'm glad we finished them. It's going to be crazy once they all get here."

"I know, I'm going to take a month off so I can help you out." I tucked a pice of hair behind her ear "Are you excited?"

"I'm very excited, nothing like being a first time mom not only to one baby but three." Bella smiled "Atticus, Jonathan and Phoebe, I love them so much and they're not even here. I'm going to be a better mom then my mom was."

"I know you'll be," I kissed the top of her head and finished my ice cream "you're nothing like your mom Bella, you never will be." I helped her up from the bench and we headed home, I was hoping I had bought Emmett enough time to place my gift for Bella in the house. When I opened the front door she stopped when she reached the living room.

"Edward," Bella said with a smile spreading across her face "is that a Leonberger dog?"

"Yes, I had bought it and Emmett has had it for about a month and a half now, potty training it. It's nameless, so here's the challenger Swan, what would you like to name your new dog?"

"Smokey," Bella smiled bending down and picking up the dog "he's so beautiful Edward, this is such a nice surprise thank you." She kissed me.

"I have the dog bed upstairs and his dog food in under the counter, Emmett said that he put the dog bowls in the sink." I told her petting the dog as it licked my hand. "Better not piss in this house mister."

"He's going to be a good boy," she said kissing the top of the puppy's head. "Thanks Edward, I really love this."

"Good, he can't sleep with us though. Put him in his bed," I smiled "you've got a big day tomorrow so be ready."

**Bella**

"Are you having fun?" Esme asked after I had just got done opening all my baby shower gifts. I had thanked everyone and walked into the kitchen to get some water, I need to breathe.

"I am, the presents were so nice and everyone you invited is so amazing. I'm excited for the games I just needed a breather." I joked. Esme's house was decorated beautifully with balloons and ribbon. Alice, Rosalie and Rensmee had done so good.

"I just have one more person coming, but they're a little late and it's a surprise so I hope you enjoy. I planned it all myself so I really hope you like it." I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Renesmee.

"Hey big mama, how's the little ones doing?" Renesmee smiled rubbing a hand over my big stomach.

"Good, Esme said she has a surprise for me, do you know what it is?" Renesmee shook her head _no_ "Hmm, well than this should be interesting." We played a game where chocolate was melted in diapers and you had to guess which chocolate it was, I noticed Esme smile and walk outside.

"Must be the surprise," Renesmee whispered. I sat quietly while everyone talked finally saw Esme, she ushered me into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Esme said and I froze, it wasn't a present. It was my mother. I felt dizzy and I felt like I was going to pass out. "What's wrong?" Esme asked and my mother smiled. Renesmee walked in behind me and froze. I felt myself stumble back and she grabbed my arm.

"Wow hold on," Renesmee moved me to a chair and Alice and Rosalie walked into the kitchen. Alice gasped looking at my mom.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alice asked Renee.

"Mrs. Cullen invited me," Renee smiled "she wanted me to be apart of my daughters baby shower. I mean I didn't even know she was pregnant, I asked her if she was sure the kids were her sons."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said putting my head in my hands and taking deep breaths "please someone call Edward."

"I think you need to leave," Renesmee whispered talking to Renee and pulling out her phone "you are not welcome and it was Esme's mistake, she didn't know this situation."

"Oh I'll leave, just one question for you Bella." Renee said walking towards me "Are the babies even Edward's, or is this just another stunt to get more money out of someone? Have you paid for anything? Helped out at all in the relationship." I felt my heart crush, how was she able to make me feel like shit. I felt tears in my eyes and wanted to throw up. "Are you that desperate for money you get pregnant with this poor guys kid?"

"Get out now," Renesmee yelled "get out before I punch you in the face. You will not sit here and make my sister feel like shit. Get out now and don't contact us ever." I looked at Renesmee, the little sister was now the big sister. I heard heels clicking and the front door open and close.

"I'm going to go keep the guests entertained," Rosalie whispered and walked away. I sat back in the chair and stared at my big belly, my precious little babies. Alice knelt down.

"Edward's on his way, she's not coming back in here. Are you okay? She's never shaken you up this much." Alice rubbed my hands. "Edward's coming, don't worry."

"I was doing so good," I told her "I was happy without them and I was being positive and she puts all theses negative thoughts in my head."

"Hey stop, you're in a good place." Alice said. The front door slammed opened and Edward rushed into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck invited Renee?" Edward practically yelled.

"It was me," Esme said sadly "I didn't know Edward."

I stood and reached for Edward as he folded me in his embrace. "I wanna go home," I mumbled "please take me home."

* * *

I laid in my bed with Smokey cuddled up next to me, after Edward arrived Esme did nothing but apologize but it wasn't her fault. No one ever really explained the situation with her. Edward leaned against the doorway and looked at me "How are you?"

"Fine," I said playing with Smokey's ears.

"That doesn't sound like fine." He said walking over and sitting down next to me. "Talk to me, Bells. Alice told me what Renee said and none of what she said is true, please don't let her bullshit get in your head."

"I feel like I've used you. I fee like I haven't done anything for us, you paid for the babies furniture, food, everything. I feel useless and like I'm using you." I pulled myself up and took his face in my hands "I love you."

Time had stopped, the first time either one of us has said it. He just looked at me, a little fear was in his eyes and he looked shocked. "I-"

"Did you think we were never going to say it?" I asked. "Edward, I love you and you're sitting here saying nothing. I mean I know we didn't expect any of this to happen but I've fallen in love with you. Don't you ever think of getting married?"

"I-I don't know, do you?" He mumbled.

"Yes, I do. I want are kids to have a family, I want us married." I whispered "You don't want that?" He just looked at me, and I felt the realization settling in. Edward didn't love me. This was nothing but a relationship for the kids. "Excuse me," I said pushing past him and standing. "I need to get some air." I slipped on a pair of sandals and went into my car. I lasted until the end of the street until I started crying.

* * *

"Here's some tea," Alice yawned as she set it in front of me. I didn't want to drive far, and the closest house was Alice and Jaspers. Alice knew the minute I called that something happened. "want to talk about it."

"I said I love you," I shrugged "and he really had no response. I was dumb to think that this whole thing was anything more than something for the kids. I shouldn't have opened myself to him."

"Bella-"

"No, don't Bela me I was dumb. I've done nothing my whole life but make mistakes and I thought I was done. I thought Edward and I were a good thing and I left myself fall in-love with him and look what happened. This is just like Mike, the minute I told him I loved him he bolted."

Alice reached over and rested her hands with mine "A lot has happened today, I think you just need a good nights sleep."

"I don't want my kids to hate me for not being with their father, Alice. I wanted a family, a happy family. A family my kids could look back on and be happy with, not a family like mine." I sobbed. "I just wanted a happily ever after."

"Oh Bella," Alice said hugging me. She kissed the top of my head "come on let's go lay down." Alice led me into a guest bedroom and laid down on the big bed with me. She placed a hand on my big stomach. "It's all going to work out sweetie."

"I don't think it is Alice, maybe this is what God planned for me. To be alone, but at least have kids to keep me sane."

"Stop," Alice chuckled "you're going to be okay. Go to sleep, I'm going to make you and the babies a nice ass breakfast and we're going to relax. We're both taking the day off."

"Thanks Alice," I smiled "you're my best friend."

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I'm moving and I'm doing a ton of packing but I was able to knock out this tiny chapter. Another one should be up in a few days so stay tuned. Thanks for the support. Much love xoxo**

**Chapter 9**

"Wake up," I heard Alice say and I slowly opened my eyes to see her standing next to me with a tray of food in her hands. "I make pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast." I pulled myself into a sitting position and she set the tray by my legs.

"Thanks," I mumbled wiping the sleep from my eyes. I took my fork and dug into my eggs "these are really good Alice, the babies love the food."

"Good, uh, Edward called this morning asking where you were. I told him you slept over here and that you'd be home later, he has work today so he said he'd talk to you later."

"I should probably go home, I have a ton of baby clothes to fold and I want to get some stuff done. Hang the letters for their name above the cribs." I moved the food around on my plate "That is if Edward even wants us in the house."

"Bella," Alice said "Edward wants you and the babies in the house." I finished my food and moved the tray off myself and put my shoes back on. "Call me if you need anything else, okay?"

"Okay, I love you thanks for letting me crash here last night." I said hugging her. I got into my car and drove back home, when I walked inside the only sound was Smokey whimpering. I hooked him on his leash and walked him around the block. I locked him in the kitchen and went upstairs into the boys room. I slowly got down on the floor and started folding the clothes. I held up a tiny red one piece that said 'I'm Amazing'. Another tiny grey on that read 'Daddy's Favorite'.

I sat on the floor for an hour folding baby clothes. Once I was halfway done I slowly got up and went into Phoebe's room, but I remembered I had folded most of her clothes already and I wanted, needed, a break. When I went downstairs to the kitchen Edward stood by sink, he was looking down at his phone. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I just walked in five minutes ago," Edward said looking up and me and setting his phone down. "You never called me to tell me where you went last night. I don't think you realize how scared I was. I thought something happened to you, something happened to the babies."

"We're fine," I said grabbing a water from the fridge. "I slept at Alice's, but you already know that. Are you working the night shift tonight?"

"No, I'm off for today. So we can talk," I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Edward followed after me and sat on the table in front of me. "You look tired."

"I am," I shrugged "just have a lot to get done, that's all." I played with the water bottle in my hand and then looked up at Edward. "Are we going to talk or are you just going to stare at me?"

"I don't know where to start.."

"Listen if you want me to move out I understand..."

"I don't want you to move out, I want you to sit here and be quiet while I tell you what's been going through my head." I set the bottle to the side and listened. "When you told me you loved me, my whole world started spinning. You are the second girl, that I've dated, to tell me you loved me."

"Edward.."

"No listen, the last person I dated was a girl named Angela. It was about four years ago, we dated for two years and we were happy. She told me she loved me, I wanted to marry her. It was crazy how much I loved her, she was my world." He looked down at his hands. "She started acting weird a little closer to our three year mark, never wanting to sleep in the same bed, staying out late. We had a fight, and she ran out of the house. About two hours later I got a call that a truck had hit her car, she was dead."

Tears filled my eyes "Ohmygod, Edward." I touched his hands.

"She was pregnant, I had found a note in her dresser addressed to me while I was cleaning out her clothes. It said that she didn't love me, and that the baby wasn't mine, it was one of the guys I worked with. I freaked out when I heard the car start yesterday and I heard you drive off Bella, I froze when you told me you loved me because I was shocked, I didn't know you loved me."

I moved forward and took his face in my hands "How could I not love such a caring, compassionate man? You, Edward Cullen, are the most amazing man I have ever met. You make me smile like no man ever has, you make me so happy when I see you laying next to me in the morning. Most importantly, you will be, the most amazing father to our kids. I love you, I'm not going anywhere because I. Love. You."

He placed his hands over mine and leaned in close to me. "I love you, Isabella Swan." He leaned in and kissed me and his kiss told me everything he'd just said. He did love me, and I know I had to handle his heart with care.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Is that your belly or a watermelon?" Alice joked as she brought me soup. I was 27 weeks pregnant and I honestly looked like a house, and I hated walking or moving. I just wanted to get these babies out. Alice handing me my soup and I rested it on my belly. "I'm joking."

"I let the dog outside, when you hear him scratching on the door let him in please." I told Alice "Thanks for the soup."

"It's no problem, Edward told me to come by with it. Said the doctor told you to stay off your feet, plus you're a bit swollen." She looked at my growing belly. "How are my beautiful nephews and niece?"

"They're good, growing well. I just want them out, I want to see what they look like." I heard Smokey scratching on the door and Alice got up to let him in. "Little devil dog." I joked.

"Have you spoken to Renesmee lately?"

"Yeah, she has boyfriend." I smiled "She's going to bring him to family dinner tomorrow, his name is Jake." The front door opened and closed and Edward walked in. "Hi!"

"Hey," Edward smiled setting his coat on the counter and walking over to sit next to me. "how was your day?" He ran a hand over my belly and kissed my cheek.

"I sat here, played with the dog and walked around the block." I pouted "I'm fat and lazy."

"Your beautiful," he smiled and kissing me. Alice made a gagging sound and stood up.

"I need to get going, I have things I need to take care of and I don't want to watch you two suck face." Alice laughed "I love you Bells, keep those babies happy!"

Alice left and Edward set my empty bowl of soup on the end table. "Hey little babies," he leaned down and kissed my belly "I didn't say hi to them." I ran my hand through his hair and smiled.

"How was work, anything exciting happen?"

"No, nothing to exciting, a lot of paper work." he sighed "Max is coming to family dinner tonight." He looked like he had remember something and froze. "I have work to do in my office." He kissed me and ran upstairs.

**Edward**

Today I had received a disk on my desk. No name, or where it came from. The letter inside said to watch it at home and now that Bella was nice and rested downstairs I grabbed my jacket and went into my office. I sat down and grabbed the disk from my jacket and placed it into the drive. The camera focused and I froze, it was focused on Bella as she sat on a bed. She looked younger, way younger.

"A-Are you sure?" Bella mumbled as a man appeared on the screen, it was Mike Newton. "I mean why tape it?"

"Because, don't you want to make me happy?" Mike stroked Bella's face with his hand. Mike started to unzip his zipper.

"Where did you get that?" I turned to look at a horrified Bella standing in the doorway. "Edward where did you get that?" I turned the video off and Bella had left the doorway. I heard movement in the boys room and she was sitting in a rocking chair. "Please leave Edward."

I walked over and sat in front of her on the footstool. This felt like deja vu, sitting here with Bella. "It got delivered on my desk this morning, it was the first time I saw it."

"I forgot all about that," Bella sniffled looking out the window "I was stupid and in college. I was naive and manipulated by him, I feel so stupid." I took her hands in mine.

"No one is going to see that, I'm going to destroy it. I'm also going to go pay Mike Newton a visit."

"That's what he wants, you to go see him. So he can say more horrible things that I've done and you're going to realized what a mistake it was of being with me." she sniffled "Don't go, please."

"Nothing anybody can say will change the way I feel about you, understand that right now. You and I are a permanent thing, I'm not going anywhere and either will you." I leaned down and kissed her belly "Nothing is going to tear us apart, because I love you Isabella." She gave me a small smile but I know she was still scared. I knew tomorrow I needed to go pay Mike Newton a nice visit.

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hate moving, why is moving so hard and why does it take so much time? Having kids and moving is even worse, because they have so much crap! Anyway here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'm working on the next one but give me a few days I'm packing like a crazy woman. Thx for reading!**

**Chapter 10**

**Two Months Later**

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked as she folded my laundry and I sat on my bed playing solitaire on my computer.

"He's at work, they had some meeting going on. I was instructed not to interrupt." I snorted "Like the meetings even important." My back cramped and I shifted positions. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Alice said as she stopped folding clothes.

"Braxton Hicks," I mumbled rubbing my lower back. Another cramp went through my back "holy fuck." I pushed the laptop off my stomach and leaned forward. Alice came around the bed and grabbed my hand.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital." Alice helped me off the bed and grabbed my hospital bag. As soon as I took a step forward I felt water trickle down my leg.

"I think my water just broke." I felt tears in my eyes, I was scared. My babies were coming. Alice got us downstairs and into her car. A pain went across my stomach and I cried out. "Edward, call Edward." I ran a hand gently over my stomach. With her free hand Alice grabbed her phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Fuck his phones off," she growled and dialed again. "Goddamnit!" We weren't far from the hospital and when we pulled up we rushed in. In didn't take long for a doctor to see what was happening. I was placed on a gurney and pushed into a birthing suite. A nurse helped me take my clothes off and into a gown. She strapped a monitor around me and helped me into bed.

Alice walked into the room a minute later "Did you get ahold of Edward yet?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"No, I called the station and they told me they would try to get into the meeting to get him. I guess it really is important." I took a huge deep breath "I'm here Bells."

"I know but I want Edward," I felt tears falling down my face. "please go keep calling him. Please." Alice nodded and left the room. The nurse came in and checked that I was four centimeters. I accepted the epidural and once I had it I had no trouble relaxing.

"I got ahold of him!" Alice smiled walking back in "He's on his way and he's flipping out." I closed my eyes and was finally able feel better because Edward was on his way.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep but when I opened my eyes Edward was sitting next to me. "You're here." I whimpered and he got up and kissed me. "I was so scared you weren't going to be here."

"I know I'm so sorry I shut my phone off I wasn't even thinking." He placed a hand on my stomach "Our little babies are coming." I smiled and kissed his cheek. A nurse walked in to check on me and I felt a tightening in my stomach.

The nurse looked at the print out of the babies heartbeat and pressed a button "We need the doctor in here, one of the babies are in distress." What happened next was all just a blur, I was receiving a C-section.

Once in the operating room Edward appeared next to me in scrubs. "Hey baby, you ready for this?" I nodded _yes _"I love you sweet girl." I heard the doctors talking and mumbling, a sheet was put by my chest I couldn't see my stomach. I felt a tug on my belly, a few moments later a tiny cry filled the room and tears fell down my face.

"Congrats, it's a boy." The doctor said.

"Atticus Carlisle," I smiled "Go see him Edward, please." Edward walked over to Atticus and I felt some more tugging, and another cry.

"Another boy!"

"Johnathan Anthony," more tugging and finally one last cry.

"A girl!"

"Phoebe Renesmee," I smiled, I had my family.

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually here." I said sitting in my hospital with Edward. He was holding Johnathan and Atticus, while I was holding Phoebe. "They're so beautiful Edward."

"Phoebe looks just like you babe," Edward smiled "Those brown eyes, god it's like looking at a mini you." I brought Phoebe's little head to my lips and gave her a kiss. "I have something for you, in my pocket."

I laid Phoebe down between my legs and grabbed the big object out of Edward's pocket. Just looking at the box I knew what it was, and I didn't open it. "No," I said shaking my head. "we're not ready."

Edward stood and placed both boys in their tiny cribs along with Phoebe and sat back down next to me. "Why do you think we're not ready?"

"Because we just started saying I love you a few months ago, we barely even know each other."

"I have to disagree, I know a lot about you. Your favorite color is blue, you love to eat superman ice-cream. When you watch the notebook you always cry and you must always sleep on the right side of the bed."

"Edward.."

"I love you, and just watched you have our children. I'm not going anywhere and I hope to God you don't plan on going anywhere, because I want to be with you."

I felt tears in my eyes. "This is not romantic you know that?" I laughed "I just got my stomach stapled just a few hours ago and now you chose to propose to me?"

"Well-"

"Yes," I smiled "you have no idea how happy you make me so yes. I wanna marry you." I grabbed his face and kissed him. "Thank you, I love you so much."

**One Month Later**

"Edward bottle," I said holding out my hand and felt the bottle pressed in it "thank you!" I said taking it and placing the bottle into Atticus' mouth. His beautiful carmel eyes looked up with me. I loved all my little babies, but they were a handful and the fact that Edward had to go back to work in a couple days kind of scared me because I relied on him for help.

"Alright Johnathan is sleeping and now it's your turn to eat princess." Edward cooed carrying Phoebe over to the bed and sitting down next to me. "Daddy's little girl." He kissed Phoebe's cute chubby cheek. Edward's cell rang on the night stand and with his free hand he reached over and answered it. "Cullen..I'm busy Max I'm feeding Phoebe...When," Edward sat up straight "Alright don't go in without me, give me fifteen."

"What's wrong?" I asked placing Atticus on my shoulder to burp him. Edward proper Phoebe on one of our pillows in front of me.

"Something big is going on, Max wouldn't have called me if it wasn't." Edward leaned over and kissed me "I've got to go Bella, I'm so sorry!" He slipped his shoes on and rushed downstairs. After I got Atticus to sleep I fed Phoebe and managed to get her asleep around ten. I double checked the locks and set the alarm before heading off to bed.

I could hear my cell phone ringing and when I opened my eyes my clock flashed back at me '2:34am'. Edward was still not home, I reached for my phone and swiped to answer. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Bella," It was Alice and she was crying "Bella, it's Edward." I was quickly awake within seconds.

"What happened?" I asked slowly moving into a sitting position. I was almost healed from the C-section but still in a lot of pain.

"He was shot," Alice sobbed over the phone "I don't know how bad it is all I know is Carlisle couldn't reach you, you must have been sleeping and finally you answered me."

"Who shot him Alice?" I whispered, tears falling down my face.

"Mike Newton." Alice said just as I turned on my bedside lamp, and there Mike Newton stood at the entry way to my bedroom.

**XOXO**

**(P.S. I have not had a C-section, I had both my boys vaginally so I did as much research as I could. So please don't judge my lack of knowledge, lol) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go people, time for what you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 11**

"Alice," I whispered "he's in my house." I felt the phone slip from my hands and land on the floor. Mike stood there staring at me, his dark brown eyes looking into my soul.

"Bella," Mike smiled moving further into the room. "you look so different." I couldn't move, I was frozen. The kids, did he touch my kids? The thought brought tears to my eyes. "Baby don't cry." He was in front of me now, touching my face.

"Stop," I pushed him away and saw the blood on his shirt. Was that Edward's blood? "get out of my house." I wanted to run but I would get no where. "What do you want?"

"You," he smiled extending his hands out towards me "I want you back, baby." I felt sick, looking at this monster made me sick. "That man you were with, why him?"

I needed to get out of this without getting hurt, without my kids getting hurt. "I-I don't know," I stuttered. Tires screeched outside and the flashing lights of cop cars flew in through my window.

"Goddamnit," Mike growled walking over to the window and peeking out "this is all your fault!" He pulled a gun out from the back of his waist band "You had to go and be with a cop. God, there are so many cars. Shit!" He moved towards me and grabbed my arm and starting pulling me downstairs, until a little hiccup stopped him. Oh my god, it was one of the babies. "Whose here?"

Mike started to go down the hall but I grabbed his arm "No Mike, please it's nothing just a dog." Then I remember, we had but Smokey in the 'Doggy Hotel' for the week to finish obedience training. "Mike, baby," he stopped and looked at me "let's go wherever you wanna go we can go." He hand came up to my face and he smiled "It's just you and me."

"You and me," Mike moved down to kiss me and I moved back.

"Not yet, let's go. If I tell them that it wasn't you, if it was a mistake they'll let you go and we can go on together." I lied. A tiny cry filled the house, I knew that cry, it was Phoebe. Mike looked pissed, he stormed off towards her doorway and I grabbed his arm, used all my strength to stop him. "MIKE STOP!" I sobbed tugging on him to get him to stop. He swung the door to Phoebe's room open and I ran ahead of him, grabbing her from her crib and holding her to my chest.

His nostrils flared "What is this?" He swung his gun around pacing back and forth, gripping his hair. "A baby? You had a fucking baby with that piece of shit!" I was sobbing now and slowly sunk to the floor with Phoebe cradled to me. "Answer me!"

"Yes," I cried not knowing what to do. I was cornered and scared and I wanted Edward. I had no way out, and I knew I was going to die. "Mike please stop!"

"That," he pointed his gun at Phoebe and I "is supposed to be mine, fuck you Bella!" Tears were in his eyes and he started pacing again. "You can't take that thing, we need to make our own future."

Phoebe's cries silenced into hiccups and I hugged her "Then I'll set her back in the crib and we can leave!" I sniffled.

"No! She has to die, I can't live knowing that you've been with someone other then me." He pointed the gun at me "Put her down Bella."

I shook my head "No, ohmygod no! You will no kill my baby." I shouted.

"Don't make me shoot you too, don't make me do it because I will." I closed my eyes and kissed the top of Phoebe's head, I would not let her die. "I'm sorry." I held my breath and started counting. Just as I reached nine, I heard a thud and opened my eyes. Mike was on the ground, blood was pouring out from his chest. I looked in the doorway, three met in full uniforms that read S.W.A.T looked at me.

"Bella?" The three men parted and Max walked through, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"The boys, take me to the boys." I said cradling Phoebe in one arm. Once in the boys room I set her in Atticus' crib and grabbed Max's shirt. "Edward, where is Edward? Please tell me he's okay?"

"He's fine, I think. He's in surgery now, he should be out soon. One bullet shot, in the arm and it went through." Max rubbed my arms. "Want me to help you get them in carseats and get you to the hospital?" With tears in my eyes I nodded _yes_, I needed to see Edward.

* * *

Once at the hospital Edward's family started piling in, they had heard what happened at the house and I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted Edward, I needed Edward. Atticus, Johnathan and Phoebe slept beautifully in their carriers while I paced back and forth chewing on my thumb nail. "Ms. Swan?" The doctor stepped forward in his scrubs. "I'm Doctor Dillard, I was working on Edward. He's out of surgery, it went easy the bullet went straight through and we were able to patch it up well. There was some damage to the median nerve, but it's nothing that can't heal itself."

"So I can see him?" I asked.

"Of course," He smiled "he's up in the recovery room 436, he should be waking up in a few." I thanked the doctor and turned back to Edward's family.

"You go up," Esme smiled "well stay with the kids and text us when you're ready for us to come up, okay? But not to long, I want to make sure my baby is okay." I hugged her and quickly got into the elevator, when I stood outside Edward's door to his room I took a deep breath and walked in. There he was, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ohmygod," Edward smiled with relief "you're alive." I could feel myself crying as I walked over to the side of his bed "Please don't cry baby, how are the kids? Are the kids okay? What happened?" He opened the blankets of for me on his good side and I crawled under and cuddled next to him.

"It was horrible," I cried "he was going to kill Phoebe and I. I didn't know what to do Edward, I was so scared and just before he got there Alice told me you were shot. He didn't hurt us, he just scared the living shit out of me."

"I'm just happy you're safe, you and the kids." Edward kissed the top of my head. "You're safe now, Bells. It's all over now."

**3 Months Later**

"Little devil," I heard Edward whisper when I walked into our bedroom and Johnathan was slapping Edward's face. "if you don't stop hitting me I'm going to bite your butt."

Johnathan giggled, even though he had no clue what his crazy daddy was saying. Phoebe laid on her stomach, on the bed, playing with her toy blocks, while Atticus sat right next to Edward and just smiled. I picked Atticus up and rested him in my lap. "Handsome man," I smiled kissing Atticus' cheeks. "How's your arm?"

"Good, doctor said it's healing perfectly and I should be completely fine just need one more check-up." Edward said as he pretend bit Johnathan's chubby fingers. "Kind of sucked though, I liked the days off work. Spending time with the kids, getting alone time with you." He winked.

"Back to reality lover boy," I laughed "I have work tomorrow, and your mom is going to come here and watch the kids. The family are the only people I trust with the kids at the moment."

"Understandable," Edward looked over at me and smiled "you know what you have to start doing, right?" I grumbled, I had been putting this off for three months and I guess it was time.

"I'm going to suck at planning a wedding," I laughed "I may be stylish, but I don't like stress and planning a wedding is stress."

"Yeah but," Edward said putting his hand behind my neck and pulling my face close to his "planning a wedding means we're so much closer to not living in sin." I chuckled and he kissed me. "I wouldn't want to live in sin with anyone else, though."

"The feelings mutual," I smiled "I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you Isabella Swan."

**XOXO **

**Obviously it's not over you crazy people, I'm doing a whole new story focused on this family only three years later. I'm so excited for this, I love doing second stories. I know I'm moving right now and I'm trying to get these updates up fast. I'm at the new place now, and unpacking has begun. I'm debating on if I will do it epilogue, I don't really know yet. I'm planning to make the next half of this story longer, so fingers crossed. The new story will be up, if not this week then early next week! Be ready, and thank you all for all the amazing support you dedication is amazing and it makes me so happy to write, see you in the next story.**

**-Anastasia **


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I am writing a story called "When You Left Me" I am going to write that before I do part two of Rags to Riches to Kids! So go read it, and trust me Rags to Riches IS NOT FINISHED! Enjoy


End file.
